Unforgivable Hearts
by Crystal Ruby
Summary: Lance dumps Kitty for *gasps.*But who comforts her?I redid Chapter 1 so it's all neat and easy to read.I added one sentence,but it changes everything.Please R+R.I don't care at all about flames.Just tell me what I can do to make it better.Thanx! :)
1. So Much Has Past

Unforgivable Hearts  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or characters.  
  
Author's Note: Please read+review. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I really don't care if you flame me, just make sure you point out what's wrong.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: So Much Has Past  
  
Kitty Pryde sat on her bed with her algebra book propped open, thinking to herself about all the things that had happened, completely unaware of the pair of two menacing eyes watching her.  
  
'Why? How could he? Does he know how much pain he caused me? That little bitch was right next to him when he dumped me! Did he see me with, I can't even say his name! But why, why did he have that bitch right next to him when dumped me? Is he going out with her?' Tears began to cloud Kitty's pretty blue eyes.  
  
She got up gloomily and walked up to her seven-foot-tall mirror. 'How could he do that? Lance, I trusted you. Was he using me to get to that bitch? He wouldn't, would he? Oh, only if Jean were here instead of on her little date with Scott.'  
  
Yes, she was definitely desperate. Why would a girl like Kitty go to a girl like Jean Grey for advice? One reason and only one reason. Because Jean's got guys drooling all over her. But why would a guy like Scott Summers go out with a girl like Jean Grey? Pretty simple. To make every guy jealous.'  
  
Kitty burst into tears. "Why, why, why," Kitty sobbed between chokes, "Why did my parents die? I just left them there and ran out on them. Why? Because I wouldn't stop being a valley girl. My parents wanted me to stop acting and be myself, the daughter that they love. But I wouldn't. I just ran out on them. Leaving them all alone for the bombing. I knew that somebody had planted a bomb in that particular restaurant, but I didn't tell them, did I? I left them to die." Kitty was now crying so hard that if she continued to cry, in about an hour, the whole world would be flooded.  
  
Kitty then thought of something very disturbing, at least to her. 'Maybe I could go to the Brotherhood's place and see what Lance is doing. No! No, no, no, no, no, and NO! You could get over that bastard! Why did you make out with him in the first place? There's a question to which there is an easy answer. Let's see all the reasons, 1) Lance was nowhere to be found. Now that I think about it, he was probably off with that bitch. 2) He was the only one who comforted me. I expected at least one of my friends to care, but they all had their own little problems. Come to think of it, I never told them. And finally, 3) I was out of my mind. I must have been on drugs! Maybe I could go to the park. Yeah, there's one place I could go to sort out my thoughts. All right then, it's settled, I'm going to the park.'  
  
Kitty began to wash her face and put on her lip-gloss when she heard an awfully familiar feminine voice. "How could you? You, you, you bum!" Kitty realized that the voice belonged to the perfect Jean Grey. She heard Scott's voice, "Well, it wasn't my fault that you poured out your damn feelings for him when you told me you 'loved me,' is it?" When he said 'loved me' though, he said it in a rather high-pitched voice. 'Wow, Scott does a real good of mocking Jean.' Kitty thought forgetting her own problems for a minute.  
  
Rogue had burst in at that moment. "I guess ya heard, didn't ya? Scott and Jean just broke up!" Rogue said in what Kitty thought was a joyful tone. Kitty thought that Rogue was really out of her mind. Why would she not hear them fighting? Of course, Kitty said, "Rogue, I think the whole world heard." "Do ya think that I have a chance with Scott?" Rogue asked Kitty with a smile. 'No! Why would he want to date you?' "Yeah, I really think you have a chance with him. And tell the professor that I'm at the park if he asks where I am, k?" Kitty told Rogue. Rogue happily replied with, "Sure. I'll tell everyone at dinner." 'Okay, it's not a huge deal, you know. It seems like you're going to say we're lesbians or something.' Kitty thought.  
  
~ end of chapter one ~ Please review. The next chapter will have more info, k? Thanx!! ( 


	2. Endless Train of Thoughts

Author's Note: I am so sorry that took so long. I was beating myself up for not being able to write good ficcys and I had to spend the whole week trying to study for my math and science test. Hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Endless Train of Thoughts (Couldn't Think Of A Name)  
  
Lance's P.O.V.  
  
Damn, Tabitha is one hell of a kisser, but not better than Kitty. What am I doing thinking of her? Man, do I smell or what! Great, now I think up of another subject to get my mind off of Kitty!  
  
I should be perfectly happy with myself. I dumped Kitty because she was, no, it's all a lie. I dumped Kitty because I was in love with Tabitha and not Kitty. I didn't want to hurt her so I just told her it was because I saw her kissing someone else. I guess she did kiss someone else because I did see her eyes fill with tears and she did start to plead that she would never kiss that person, whoever it is, again.  
  
I was smashed. She did kiss somebody. But who? Who did she kiss? When did she kiss him? Where did she kiss him? All these questions were left unanswered. Why would 'my Kitty' be going around kissing someone? It didn't matter, did it? I'm not her boyfriend anymore and that's final.  
  
I should really take a shower. I told Tabitha that I'd take her to the park and have a romantic dinner with her. Man, what is it about girls and romance? I just don't get all that shit!  
  
  
  
Kitty's P.O.V.  
  
Wow, I never knew it was this quiet at the park. Especially at this time of day, er, night. What can I expect? Of course it's quiet at this time of night! All the kids are in their beds.  
  
I still can't believe that Scott and Jean broke up! Now Rogue will try everything in her power to make Scott return his affection to her. Life at the Xavier Institute is not easy! No, not at all easy. First thing in the morning, everyone has to deal with Jean in the bathroom for hours, just to make her hair feel soft!  
  
I swear, if I could make one person die it would be, um, the Brotherhood. Oh, I don't care if Jean spends hours and hours in the bathroom! What I do care about is the fact that Lance broke up with me for that stupid blonde-haired bitch. I don't even know if he's dating her. As Jean would put it, it isn't a known fact that Lance is dating that dumb blonde. Did he see me making out with that bastard? If it weren't for that one son of a bit-wait, why am I bringing his mother in this? If he even has a mother. From what it seems like, it looks like he has two gay fathers.  
  
If it weren't for him my parents wouldn't have died. The bombing was so, well, so prepared. Professor X said that someone was preparing to bomb the restaurant because of mutants. We're just lucky that the professor erased his memory, but the bomb just happened to go off an hour later. Couldn't the professor let him remember about the stupid bomb so that he could've turned it off? Why isn't the world ready to learn about us? We're just humans like them, aren't we? Humans that have feelings that could get hurt at any time of day. Humans that are trying to keep their true identities hidden and trying to fit in at school. We're people who want to feel loved. We're people with a change in DNA. But how does that make us so different? We need all the stuff they need, don't we? Food, water, and shelter. Why do people fear us? Are we so different from them that they need to lock us out of the world? No, we're not. We can't be that different. We need everything that they need, right? We are just humans with some mutations in DNA that make us unique from other people. Yeah, we're unique.  
  
I continue to walk down the path to the crystal clear lake. From a distance I see someone at the lake. I already know who he is, but what's he doing here? Ignore him. No. Why is he here? To make me life more miserable? Guess I'll have to find out.  
  
  
  
~ end chapter two ~ Please review. I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry the next chapter should explain a whole lot more, k? So sorry if you guys are still confused. Sorry, if this wasn't top quality that all of you are used to. I am a beginner after all. Thanx!( 


	3. Why Didn't You Tell Us?

Author's Note: Sorry that took so long! What kind of teacher gives out homework over the vacations? And then right when we come back from the vacation, gives us a test! I was too busy studying for my science, math, English, and social studies test. Well, here is the third chapter! Tell me what you think of it, k?  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Why Didn't You Tell Us?  
  
~ At the Xavier Institute ~  
  
"Oh Professor, Kitty went to the park to sort out her feelings and she asked me to tell you. Ah don't think we'll be seeing 'til late at night. Ya know how hard it's been for her. Her parents dead and Lance breaking up with her for that blonde bit-eh.heh heh. Sorry, Professor. But if ya wanna know why she didn't tell all y'all, ask her and not me, k?" Rogue said at the dinner table. She was too busy trying to cut her steak that she didn't notice that everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed. All had a face written with disbelief.  
  
Jean was the first to recover from her state. "Her parents died and Lance broke up with her?" Rogue just nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the steak. "Why didn't she tell us?" Her voice held a lot of concern and so did her eyes.  
  
"Maybe, it's because you don't care about other people's feelings," Scott practically yelled, and of course, the second one to recover from his state of disbelief. And if you didn't know that Scott and Jean broke up, it would be easy to tell because of all the anger in his voice. When he talked to Jean when they were dating, it used to be filled with love and now, after the break-up, his voice is filled with anger.  
  
~ Meanwhile, at the park ~  
  
'Okay, I'll just be going home. No need to deal with hi when I'm trying to sort out my feelings. Nope. No need to deal with him.' Kitty thought.  
  
Off in the distance, coming closer to the crystal-clear lake and Kitty were two figures. Kitty, who had already seen them, quickly hid behind a tree. "Oh Lance, this is so romantic! It was a good thing that you dumped that brunette bitch. What was her name? Oh yes, Kitty. How could I forget that? She was interrupting us too much. I bet she doesn't have a clue that we're dating. That redhead would probably tell her, ahem, 'It isn't a known fact that Lance is dating Tabitha. Don't cry!' Tabitha said in her best voice at trying to mock Jean.  
  
'Boy, if I entered a 'Mocking Contest' and she was my only competition, I would obviously win.' Kitty thought. 'But why would Lance dump me for her? What does she have that I don't? Well, she did come to them after she decided not to be an X-Men. That's it! She's on the bad side and I'm not. That is a stupid reason to dump me, Lance.'  
  
Kitty felt as if her world around her had shattered. She felt like crying. It was a good thing that her power was being able to phase through matter because she didn't feel like dealing with Lance and Tabitha, especially when she was on the verge of crying.  
  
Kitty phased through trees and bushes, all the while crying. She ran all the way to the Xavier Institute and stayed at the gates to catch her breath. She squatted and began crying herself to sleep.  
  
~ Inside the Xavier Institute ~  
  
Everything was in chaos. Scott and Jean were fighting and Logan was left to try and stop them. And according to Rogue, nothing could stop Jean when she was in a fight with her ex-boyfriend. How did she know? She saw Jean and Duncan fight after school the day Jean dumped him for Scott. Of course, Jean was the only one who even bothered to stop chaos whenever it was about to brew. But it was Jean who was causing all the chaos and Scott was trying to defend himself using his powers to destroy all the things being thrown at him by Jean. It was not a peaceful or pretty sight.  
  
~ Kurt's P.O.V. ~  
  
I wonder why Kitty only told Rogue. That girl doesn't even care about her. Or does she? I would have comforted her, wouldn't I have? I guess I'll ask her when she comes home. Or maybe I should just teleprompt to the park and ask her. No, I think I'll wait until she gets home. I think I'll wait until she's ready to tell us why she didn't tell us. If she ever is ready to tell us.  
  
  
  
~ end of chapter three ~ please review. I am so sorry if you hate this ficcy and if you do like it, I'm glad you have a lot of pity towards me. Anyway, if you tell me what's wrong with this ficcy so I can make it all better, it would be very kind of you. Please tell in your review if you want this ficcy to be a Kurt/Kitty, Lance/Kitty, or Pietro/Kitty. Also, would you tell me if you want this to be a Scott/Jean or a Scott/Rogue, or any other couple you can think of. Thankee! ( 


	4. Love Strikes Once Again

Author's Note: Thank you for all the nice reviews. Really, I think that I don't deserve them. Well, you asked for it and it's here, drumroll, Chapter Four of Unforgiving Hearts.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Love Strikes Once Again  
  
~ Outside the Xavier Institute ~  
  
Kitty woke up early in the morning the next day. Well, it depended on what your definition of 'early' is because according to Kitty 7:30 was not early. It was definitely a good thing that this was a Saturday morning or Kitty would be cursing herself for going to the park and for being herself. 'Oh, only if I wasn't so sensitive. Then, maybe, I'll show Lance a thing or two.' Kitty thought.  
  
* Kitty's P.O.V. *  
  
I should go inside. Was I here all night? Oh no, I was, wasn't I? What will the Professor say? What will the others say? Oh, well, I guess that's what I get for crying myself to sleep. What will my wonderful excuse be? Um, let's see. I was on my way home when I decided to go to my parents' graveyard, but then I decided to go to my grandma's and I fell asleep at her house. No, that won't work. They don't now about my parents' death. Well, I guess I'll make it up as I go along. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Perfect!  
  
I phased through the front gate and walked to the door. I suddenly came to a stop when I heard Scott's voice. Okay, I know eavesdropping is bad, but then, I can't go in. I have to wait until the coast is clear. I mean, he'll ask me where I was last night. And then that's when he'll have me at my weakest. I'll have to wait here and eavesdrop on whomever he's talking to. But, what if I do if he decides to take a walk? I wouldn't have time to hide and then I'll have to answer any question he has. And if I stutter, then he'll think I did something else. And usually, when it comes to Scott, I really think that.that, he'll think I slept with someone. Ugh! Oh well, I'll take my chances.  
  
So I just waited at the door and listened to what was going on inside. Who was Scott talking to? Was it Jean? Oh, I just hope that they don't start to fight. Who knows how much they fought yesterday? I mean, with Scott's temper, probably.um, a million times. I wonder whom Jean is dating now. Probably, Duncan.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really think-" Scott's voice was cut off. But from what I see, or heard, someone was trying to convince Scott to do something. I wonder whom though. It might be Kurt-  
  
But, speaking of Kurt. who knew that blue was such a popular color. I think that having blue fur makes him look more. what was the word? More... well, sexier. Woah, where did that come from?  
  
"Yeah, of course! Really, Jean will get jealous if ya go out with me. Won't she? I mean, if she really cares for you, she will! Trust me. When it comes to love, I am the master. Come on, think of it, k? Her lover is dating someone else, how does she cope? She gets jealous and wants you back, see?"  
  
Rogue? So this is her plan? Telling Scott that Jean will get jealous if he dates her? Really, what kind of idiot will believe that! I can't believe it! Her plan is to-  
  
Well, I guess it is a good plan. I mean, telling someone that his/her ex-girlfriend/boyfriend is going to get jealous if he/she dates you is a good plan. Maybe I should tell that to Lance. No, it'll be a waste of time. I mean, he is like, after all. practically drooling all over her.  
  
" So whadda ya say? Huh? Willing to give it a try?" I hear Rogue ask. It really seems like she's enthusiastic, maybe a little too enthusiastic. I mean, who asks a guy who just got dumped, as Jean would put it, or broke-up, as Scott would put it, to go out with him? I mean, Scott does to get over Jean, doesn't he?  
  
~ end chapter four ~ What will Scott say? Will he say 'yes' or 'no?' Please review. Tell me what you think of it so far, k? I'll charge you a very, very, very small price of two reviews for the next chapter. Thanx! ( 


	5. Can You Fall in Love Again?

Author's Note: Sorry to let all you people down, but this is going to be a Kurt/Kitty and a Scott/Rogue. I'm so sorry if I let anyone down. But please review. I wrote this as part of Chapter Four, but it turned out to be too long, so I shortened it up a bit and now, it is Chapter Five. Hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Can You Fall in Love Again? (I am really lousy at thinking up names for chapters!)  
  
~ Outside the Door to the Xavier Institute ~  
  
* Kitty's P.O.V. *  
  
I wonder if Scott will say 'yes.' I mean, what would Jean do or say if Scott was dating Rogue? Would she actually be jealous? I wonder-  
  
"Sure. I'm willing to try. Anything to get or get back at Jean. I'm not really sure why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because I can't stand that Duncan! Or maybe, it's because I really think that this plan will work."  
  
What? Scott said 'yes!' I can't believe it! But it is true then! I can't believe Jean! She dumps Duncan so she can be with Scott, but dumps Scott so she can be with Duncan! She is confusing! I just don't get it! But I am happy for Rogue, aren't I? I mean, shouldn't I be? She is my roommate after all. I should be happy for her. But am I? I don't believe it! Why am I in denying all these things, huh? First, I'm denying that Lance is dating Tabitha, then I'm denying.well, not denying, but.I don't know!  
  
But why didn't I accept that Lance was dating Tabitha? And why did I think that Rogue wasn't capable of getting Scott? Anybody is capable of getting any guy they want! It wouldn't be suprising if Scott's feelings for Rogue change. I mean, he was the one who was able to turn Rogue around, right? I mean, with Mystique's help as well. I mean, why would Scott be drooling all over Jean when he's dating Rogue? I mean, come on! What kind of guy doesn't change his feelings for a girl he's dating.even if he is just using her? I really think that in the end Scott would settle for Rogue. I mean, after getting to know her, he'll think that she's just simply irresistible.  
  
But why was I in denial about Lance dating Tabitha? I mean, they do live in the same house, don't they? I mean, well, they could do anything-oh god, what if Lance slept with her? They do live in the same house, right? I can't believe it! Why didn't I ever think of it? The same house; living together. Wouldn't something happen between them? Like, wouldn't they start to develop feelings toward each other? Yeah, I guess that's what happened. It has to be.  
  
But why is it that I'm not developing any kind of crush on Kurt? We are living in the same house, aren't we? We should, well, I should be developing feelings towards him if this is how Lance started to develop his feelings for Tabitha. Living together. But what if.they were in love with each other and then Lance just decided to play with my feelings, make a fool out of me, and the Brotherhood needed a laugh so he just went to me and told me that he loved me. After that, he told everyone in the Brotherhood every little detail.  
  
The real question was that why didn't I start to develop feelings toward Kurt? I mean, the blue fur is a major turnoff. Really, I mean, body hair? Eewww! I really think that his eyes are so. so sexy! The body hair: blue! That is such a popular color. The tail, I really think the tail is so sexy. It really looks good on his bo- what the hell are you thinking? Kitty, you cannot think of Kurt like this? Ew! I used to think like this when I was dating Lance. I felt like crying, again, but I held my tears in.  
  
* Rogue's P.O.V. *  
  
Boy, it's hard to convince Scott that dating me will get Jean jealous. What does he see in her? What the hell does she have that I don't? What can I say to him to make him convinced that Jean would get jealous? Oh! I know! How about-  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really think that-" I didn't care if Scott had cut my thoughts. I already knew what he was going to say, so I just replied with, "Yeah, of course! Really, Jean will get jealous if ya go out with me. Won't she? I mean, if she really cares for you, she will! Trust me. When it comes to love, I am the master. Come on, think of it, k? Her lover is dating someone else, how does she cope? She gets jealous and wants you back, see?"  
  
  
  
Wow! That should convince him. I just had to ask him this one question because I didn't think that he would be saying anything for a while. "So whadda ya say? Huh? Willing to give it a try?"  
  
  
  
I waited for a while. A long while. I was about to say something or actually do something foolish, but he opened his mouth to say something. And in my case, I hoped it was a good something.  
  
  
  
"Sure-" was all I heard from him. I was so happy that I was about to do a little dance; I was already doing a little dance inside my heart, when I heard Jean yell to Professor X that she was going out for a little fresh air.  
  
  
  
Yeah right! You're probably off to see Duncan. How can you dump a guy like Scott for Duncan? Well, thanks for dumping him because now I get to have him all to myself. You see, when he finds out all the things that I'm capable of, he'll begin to lose interest in you and I'm pretty sure that you won't be the only girl that Scott has ever drooled over. Oh well, it is a good thing that you dumped Scott because it would be sad when you come crawling back and he's dating me. He'll tell you how much he loves me and then, you'll be the crushed one. Good luck with Duncan! He'll probably dump you for somebody you never expected him to. Well, I hope that he tells you someday that he can't date you because he doesn't love you. That'll be good. You'll be crushed and you're world will shatter around you, like you shattered Scott's world. Giving me a chance to mend his world. I don't know what to feel toward you: hate or well.dislike, for I could never feel friendship towards you!  
  
  
  
Scott seemed to have heard her to. Unfortunately, we were standing right in front of the door. I didn't know what to do. Then, I had a brilliant idea! "Scott, play along, k?" His face was of confusion, but his answer was, "Sure."  
  
  
  
I pulled him into a passionate kiss. I wonder what will Jean do when she sees us making out? We'll just have to see!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter five ~ So what do you think of my ficcy? Good or bad? So, what will happen when Jean sees them? You'll just have to find out! Thanx! ( 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews that you people wrote. Here is chapter six of Unforgivable Hearts. And for all you Kurt/Kitty lovers, you're really gonna love the next chapter. This chapter has only a part of Kurt's P.O.V. Well, this entire chapter is Kurt's P.O.V. The next chapter will be all on Jean's P.O.V. Probably, the chapter after the next chapter a.k.a. chapter eight will be on Kurt's P.O.V. again. Thanx!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed (the title has nothing to do with the chapter)  
  
~ Kurt's P.O.V. ~  
  
It was seven thirty in the morning and Kitty never walked in last night. Well, not when I was awake anyway. Maybe she came home late last night. I walked to her room and knocked on her door. The last thing I heard coming from this direction was probably Rogue coming out and I didn't hear her go in. I'll just peek in to make sure Kitty came home last night. Okay, make no sound at all.  
  
* 30 seconds later *  
  
Finally! What? She's not in here! So I went through all that trouble to make no noise at all for nothing? I could've just popped in and then popped out, but no, I chose to.to respect her privacy. Yeah, privacy! No, I'm not respecting her privacy now. I'm in her room.right now.ready to look at her diary. No! I must not do that! I have to respect her privacy! Well, just maybe a peek.  
  
Wait! No, I'll never ever do that! What if.what if Lance kidnapped her last night? Wow! Great deduction Kurt! Right, like he would kidnap someone he dumped! What kind of guy kidnaps his ex-girlfriend? Will I kidnap Kitty if I dumped her? Wait, I'm not making any sense at all! But what if-  
  
"Professor, I'm going out for a little fresh air! I should be back around ten, all right? Bye!" I heard Jean tell the Professor. Wait, Jean's going out for fresh air? Since when does she need to sort out her feelings? Maybe instead of sorting out her feelings, she needs to sort out her thoughts. But why would she need to sort out her thoughts? She could read other peoples' minds. Well, that would be a reason to sort out her thoughts! She'll need to sort out her thoughts and other peoples' thoughts. Wow, that'll be hard! Really, that'll be hard! Sorting out other peoples' thought while also sorting out your own. Tough! Wait, I'm not making any sense at all.  
  
But if I had her power, I'll be able to tell if Kitty liked me or not. But that might hurt me more than she already has. I can't believe that she dated Lance and not me. She would've been much better off if she dated me. But what if.what if. I had Jean's power.and I was reading Kitty's mind.would she be thinking of Lance.or possibly.maybe.me?  
  
I don't know why Lance dumped a girl like Kitty for a girl like Tabitha! I mean, Tabitha's cute, but Kitty's cute and pretty. Okay, let's just pretend that I can't choose between Tabitha and Kitty. Who would I choose? Let's see: Kitty = cute and pretty and Tabitha = average.I guess. So I guess that was an easy answer to a hard question. Hard question to Lance, I guess.  
  
Kitty's clouding my mind again! Why does she have to look so damn good? Huh? Can't she just.suddenly turn ugly? Well, for one day.at least? Then maybe.maybe.maybe I won't have to be.no, maybe I won't feel rejected because she is ugly an the only reason I have a crush on her is because she's cute, right? And if I don't feel rejected.then, I won't be hurt! Why does she have to hurt me so much? And why can't she just ease all the pain she caused me? Does she know how much she hurts me? I guess.I guess.I guess that there is no chance that Kitty and I will ever be together. No, maybe.just maybe, if I told her that this.that all this-wait! What in the world is 'this?' Oh yeah! 'This' is. 'this' means the.means that my love towards her is.yeah, that's it! 'This' means the way I feel about her. Isn't it obvious.obvious to her? Can't she see I love her? Isn't she.doesn't she get the impression that I love her? With all.well, can't she see that I love her? How many times did I ask myself that question? But, can't she see that I love her? I flirt with her 365/24/7! I'll tell her tonight.when she's alone.that all 'this' is no joke.that my love for her is.true.  
  
  
  
~ end chapter six ~ Please review! Sorry if this wasn't what all y'all were expecting. Major Kitty/Kurt romance in upcoming chapters, k? Thanx! 


End file.
